Twisted - The untold story of Lord Voldemort
by DudaMaluca
Summary: "There are two sides to every story" Harry achava que aquele dia seria apenas mais um. Arrumaria a biblioteca de Hogwarts e depois voltaria para casa. Porém, ao achar um velho cartão postal, ele se vê levado a ouvir a história de seu maior inimigo pelos olhos de sua amada. A história não contada de Lord Voldemort. inspirada em Twisted, do Team Starkid
1. Sands of Time

No verão de 1998, Hogwarts começou a ser reconstruída. Minerva McGonagall, a atual diretora, estava muito atarefada.

Hermione Granger convenceu os seus melhores amigos, Harry Potter e Rony Weasley, a ajudarem sua antiga professora a cumprir tudo no prazo.

— Que bom que chegaram.— Suspirou a diretora, com a face rosada por causa do suor.— Mesmo com muita ajuda, temos muita coisa para fazer...

— E estamos aqui para dar mais uma mãozinha.

— Uma mãozinha forçada, ela quer dizer.— Soltou Rony de supetão, arrancando um risinho de Harry, de um pisão de Hermione.— Aí...

— Muito bem, então. Nós já terminamos algumas salas e a parte externa, mas ainda há muito trabalho a fazer.— Refletiu por um segundo.— Precisamos arrumar a torre de astronomia. E também tem a biblioteca. Aberforth está lá, organizando o acervo reservado.

Rony direcionou um olhar de súplica para o amigo, como de estivesse pedindo para que ele optasse pela biblioteca para o ruivo ter um momento mais íntimo com Hermione.

— Eu vou para a biblioteca. Podem ir para a torre de astronomia.— Disse Harry. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

—Tem certeza? Você, além de não conhecer muito bem a biblioteca, vai ficar sozinho, não propriamente sozinho, mas sim...

— Ele disse que vai para a biblioteca, Mi. Não para o matadouro.— Ele falou rapidamente, provavelmente porque queria ficar sozinho com a namorada. — Vamos para a torre de astronomia. Harry, provavelmente, vai terminar lá primeiro, então ele sobe. Até mais Harry.

— Bom, se é assim...— Ela suspirou. Rony pegou em sua mão e a puxou pela porta.

Harry acenou enquanto via ambos desaparecerem.

— Bom, vou verificar a casa de barcos. Me avisem quando tiverem que ir... e, mais um alerta. Aberforth está particularmente... irritável hoje, então tome cuidado.— Harry assentiu, fazendo gesto de seguir até a biblioteca, porém a diretora ainda tinha algo dizer.— Obrigada por virem.— Harry sorriu para a professora e, assim, entrou mais uma vez na sua tão antiga e amada escola enquanto a diretora desceu as escadas.

A parte interna de Hogwarts estava consideravelmente bagunçada. Alguns degraus faltavam, o corrimão de algumas escadas estavam quebrados e os quadros desorganizados e com espaços vazios.

Depois do primeiro lance, já estava no primeiro andar. Virou à direita, seguiu reto, virou à esquerda e pronto: lá estava a placa que indicava o lugar da biblioteca.

Quando entrou, deparou-se com uma grande sala totalmente bagunçada, com caixas de papelão no chão cheias de livros, quadros apoiados em mesas quebradas espalhadas desorganizadamente pelo cômodo e nas paredes da biblioteca.

Nesse momento, Harry ouviu um gemido de dor consideravelmente alto vindo do fundo da biblioteca, na Área Reservada. Harry caminhou rapidamente até o local do ruído.

Aberforth Dumbledore estava curvado, tentando pegar um livro de capa negra. Harry logo se apressou a ajudá-lo. Ajudou o velho a se recompor e pegou o livro no chão.

— Estúpida coluna.— Amaldiçoou.— Obrigada.— Harry assentiu, entregando-lhe o livro, que o Dumbledore colocou na prateleira, completando o espaço em branco.— Parece que terminei a Área Reservada. Minerva lhe enviou, certo?

— Hum hum. O que posso fazer para ajudar?

— Venha, garoto, vamos arrumar a parte comum.

Depois de três horas, faltava ainda uma estante inteira para ser completada e todos os quadros para serem colocados nas paredes. Mas, em compensação, as mesas já estavam consertadas e em seus devidos lugares.

Durante a reorganização, Harry evitou o máximo emburrar o velho, o que funcionou quase perfeitamente, excluindo a hora em que Aberforth deu um bronca no jovem quando eles arrumou uma prateleira inteira incorretamente, mas nada muito agressivo.

Dando-se mais meia hora, terminaram a estante que faltava. Nesse exato momento, o relógio de bolso que o Dumbledore do meio carregava apitou, como se fosse um alarme de despertador.

— Tenho que ir.— Disse Aberforth, guardando o relógio e olhando para Harry.— O Cabeça de Javali não vai funcionar sozinho. Pergunte aos quadros onde deveriam estar. Quando terminar, avise Minerva. Obrigada pela ajuda.

— Não tem de que.— Respondeu Harry.

Assim, partiu. Harry não prestou muita atenção nessa ação, pois ainda tinha trabalho a fazer.

A biblioteca era um dos cômodos onde mais haviam quadros.

O primeiro pego, de moldura pesada e medidas consideráveis, retratava Louisa May Alcott, no auge dos seus 21 anos, segundo a descrição. Esse era um dos quadros preferidos de Harry, pois ela sempre o ajudava quando tinha prova de História da Magia e tinha um humor que assemelhava-se um pouco da sua mãe (pelo menos era o que ele – e Snape, segundo os boatos de que o falecido professor a visitava de vez em quando – achavam). Ela sorriu docemente para ele.

— Olá Harry, como vai?

— Melhor do que nunca, srta Alcott.

— Muito bem. Eu vivo ali, ao lado de... espere... onde está H.G.?

— Estou aqui!— Harry ouviu a voz do escritor à distância. Harry colocou Alcott na parede e buscou o precursor da ficção-científica.

— Obrigada.— Fez um gesto gentil com o chapéu.

— Não tem o que agradecer.— Responde Harry cordialmente.

— Louisa... tão bom lhe ver novamente.— Falou para a moça do quadro adjacente.

— Igualmente.— E começaram a conversar.

Harry demorará um considerável tempo para ajeitar tudo. Mesmo com ajuda de magia e de uma pintura amigável de uma jovem loira á beira de uma fonte, teve dificuldade em posicionar todos os quadros onde deveriam ficar.

A maioria dos quadros ajudava Harry, indicando onde deveriam estar, mas alguns reclamaram. Charlotte Brontë foi deveras rude com Harry pois eles tocará bem em cima da tela. Edgar Allan Poe censurou o jovem por interrompê-lo enquanto declamava um poema de amor para Annabell Lee, que apenas sorria apaixonadamente para o poeta.

Mas, em fim, terminara. Olhou em sua volta. Estava tudo arrumado em seu devido lugar. Estava um pouco sujo, mas esse era o trabalho dos elfos. Então já poderia ir embora.

Agachou-se para amarrar o cadarço que havia se desfeito durante a arrumação.

Quando olhou para o pé, viu um cartão postal com a parte de trás para cima. Harry, curioso, desviou a atenção do tênis para o papel.

Um selo no canto, havia uma mensagem escrita por uma letra caprichada com as curvas bem redondas.

Escópelos, Grécia, 05 de maio de 1947.

Olá papai, como vai?

Faz apenas três dias que chegamos aqui na Grécia, mas já sinto falta de você e tio Alvo.

Tom e eu estamos tendo uma ótima lua de mel! Já visitamos templos e feiras. Conhecemos até mesmo a Academia Hecáte! A diretora é extremamente inteligente e foi muito gentil conosco.

Espero receber notícias suas,

De sua amada filha Ariana.

Ali também era indicado que aquele cartão postal era para Aberforth, assim, mais uma Dumbledore para a lista. Harry estranhou, nunca havia ouvido falar dessa garota na vida. Nunca foi mencionada no livro de Rita Skeeter. Nenhum Dumbledore comentara sobre ela. Será que ela estava viva ou morta? Vivia em algum lugar distante, pois nunca ouvira sobre ela?

Pela data, Harry soube que o Dumbledore guardava aquela carta há mais de 50 anos. A filha era realmente importante para ele. Deveria devolver o mais rápido possível.

Porém sua curiosidade natural falou mais alto. Analisou mais uma vez aquelas palavras escritas, então, virou o cartão para ver a foto. Ele não precisava – e nem sabia se podia.

Era uma foto colorida desbotada de um casal. Eles estavam sentados em um banco, junto da uma janela branca e abaixo de uma flor cor-de-rosa. Ao horizonte, as ondas se quebravam e o sol se punha. O lugar era extremamente bonito. Ao fundo, ele podia ver o as ondas do mar se quebrando, algumas pessoas com traje de banho passando.

Porém era o casal que lhe chamava atenção. Com um livro nas mãos, uma garota com os cabelos cacheados, compridos e loiros, Lia o livro em voz alta pra o garoto, que também tinha cabelos cacheados, porém curtos e negros. Ele admirava a jovem, enrolava o dedo em seu cabelo e as vezes arriscava em dar um beijo. Em alguns momentos, ele olhavam sorridentes para a câmera e acenavam.

Parecia uma figura normal de um casal aleatório. Harry olhou mais de perto. Ele conhecia ambos, mas não sabia de onde...

Assim, percebeu. Arregalou os olhos.

O primeiro que reconheceu foi obviamente o garoto. Tom Riddle, o Voldemort antes de tantas horcruxes. Mas não podia ser ele. Tom Riddle não amava. Mas como ele podia admirar tão apaixonadamente a garota?

Mesmo em negação em relação a sua última descoberta, mirou a garota. Ele já a vira em algum lugar, só não se lembrava...

Como um raio, lembrou-se. Olhou para o canto com as mesas. Lá estava ela, dentro do quadro. Aquela era Ariana Dumbledore II. Ambas representações da filha de Aberforth eram quase iguais, ele só podia identificar o cabelo solto com um laço e o vestido florido. O resto, idêntico. Ariana Dumbledore, sobrinha de Albus Dumbledore, e Tom Riddle já tiveram um relacionamento. Uma coisa que lhe chocou foi como ambos eram diferentes. Ariana fora tão gentil consigo e Tom Riddle, bem, todos sabemos o que Tom fizera com o menino-que-sobreviveu.

A sua cabeça rodava e rodava com perguntas que não faziam o menor sentido.

Movido a curiosidade, fez a menção de logo acabar todas suas dúvidas.

Porém, hesitou. Como ele perguntaria sem ser indelicado, sem ser invasivo? Aquilo podia ser um assunto que magoasse-a. Pois, a final, ela teve um relacionamento mais profundo com Voldemort. Ele pode ter feito alguma coisa contra ela.

Por fim, decidiu falar com o quadro. Era melhor acabar com as suas dúvidas do que sofre pensando sobre elas.

Ariana estava lendo um livro, com um sorriso bobo.

— Srta...

— Ah, olá Harry.— Respondeu a mulher, fechando o livro e virando-se para olhar Harry.— Acabei de ler um ótimo livro, "Wicked". Conhece?

— Não, mas...

— Que pena... porém, recomendo-lhe. É uma leitura leve e divertida, que conta a história de uma bruxa que não é má, apenas verde. Mas mesmo assim, todos a conhecem apenas pelos maus rumores que o Mágico de Oz espalhou.— E deu uma pequena risadinha. Harry sorriu, levemente envergonhado.— Então? Acabou? — Ele assentiu, olhando para os pês.— Bom.— Falou, sorrindo.— Acho que você tem que ir, certo? Se algum voltar para Hogwarts, passe aqui para conversarmos um pouco. Adoro ouvir boas histórias... e tenho certeza que você tem algumas excelentes.

Harry olhou para a figura de Ariana. Serena e bela. Feições gentis e angelicais, com um coração bondoso e gentil. Ele ainda não acreditava como um ser assim se apaixonaria por um dos maiores bruxos das trevas que já existiram. Ele mirou o cartão postal. Alienou-se totalmente, analisando cada detalhe de tanto da foto como da mensagem.

— O que tem aí, Harry?— Perguntou Ariana, tirando o jovem de seu devaneio.

— Na-nada.— Gaguejou, escondendo o objeto em suas costas.

— Ora Harry, não tenha receio. Prometo não espalhar se for algum segredo. Saiba que pode contar comigo.

Harry refletiu. Ele realmente queria saber a história daquela foto, porém não queria magoar Ariana. Porém, com mais um olhar à aquele cartão postal, a curiosidade foi tanta que não pode resistir.

— Bem...— Pensou um pouco ele, formulando o melhor jeito de perguntar o que queria.— Há uns minutos atrás, eu achei um cartão postal.

— Certo. Eu poderia ver-lo?— Harry afirmou, estendendo-o para que a pintura pudesse enxergar-lo.

Em um primeiro momento, o sorriso sereno de Ariana não se desfez, porém, depois de alguns segundos, a face calma se tornou séria. Harry mordeu o lábio.

— O cartão postal de papai...— Murmurou, tirando o livro do colo, colocando-o sobre a mureta.— Ele deve ter deixado cair.

Ela parecia estar um pouco em choque. Harry também estaria, se tivesse casado com Lord Voldemort.

Ariana encarava fixamente a imagem, como se várias memórias preenchessem sua mente. Ela murmurava coisas incompreensíveis ao jovem.

Ele recolheu o cartão postal, retirando Ariana de seus devaneios.

— Me desculpa... eu... eu... não se queria...— Gaguejou, nervoso como nunca.

— Está tudo bem, Harry. Você não me magoou.— Ela suspirou.— Faz muito tempo que não via essa imagem.— Ela sorriu carinhosamente, recordando o passado. — Acho que você gostaria de ouvir a história por detrás dessa foto. Eu também gostaria, se eu visse a imagem de uma garota apaixonada pelo meu maior inimigo.— Deu uma risadinha leve.

— Então você-

— Sim, Harry, eu seu o que aconteceu entre você e Voldemort. Eu sei a pessoa detestável que meu marido, meu Tom, se tornou. Porém, não se engane. Voldemort nem sempre foi aquele monstro sanguinário sem nenhuma piedade. "There are two sides to every story".— Recitou a clássica frase.— Ele já foi humano, com sentimentos e frustrações humanas. Ele já teve receios e medos. Voldemort já amou. E eu me considero a prova disto. Melhor se sentar, Harry. Você precisa ouvir toda a história antes de se posicionar. Eu prometo que explicarei tudo, só de-me tempo.


	2. One Thousant and One Nights

Harry fez o que Ariana recomendou. Sentou-se em uma das mesas perto do quadro encarou a mulher. Ela suspirou, olhou para cima e pensou um pouco.

— Bem... por onde começo... ah, sim.

_Era a última semana de aula de 1944. Todos os alunos, dos primeiranistas ao formandos, comentavam com os amigos suas notas._

_— Trasgo em Aritmancia.— Reclamou Abraxas Malfoy para seu melhor amigo, Tom Riddle, enquanto caminhavam aos jardins verdejantes, perto do Lago Negro.— É isso. Ano que vem recuso-me a continuar essa porcaria de matéria, com o incompetente do sr. Grey. _

_— Pare de lamentar. Você que é um fracasso em matemática.— Respondeu Tom, ajeitando o cabelo negro ondulado._

_— Que seja.— Resmungou o loiro.— Olhe, passei em Poções com Excede as Expectativas. E você?_

_— Poções...— Tom fingiu ler o papel, pois já sabia que nota havia tirado.— deixe-me ver... Ótimo._

_— Eu deveria saber...— Revirou os olhos, e o jovem de cabelos negros sorriu de canto._

_Abraxas, pelo resto do caminho, reclamava de todos os professores que lhe deram a baixo de EE. Tom não prestava muita atenção, estava mais interessado em vigiar os outros alunos, conferindo se nada de errado acontecida._

_Quando chegaram perto do Iago, Tom se permitiu descansar de toda essa coisa de monitoria. Pegou seu diário de capa negra..._

— Então ele já tinha feito a primeira horcrux dele? Isso não significa que ele não era tão humano?

— Harry, deixe-me continuar. Tudo será explicado. Voltando...

_Pegou seu diário de capa negra, e passou a mão pelo couro. Aquilo emanava magia das trevas, lembrando-o de todas as terríveis coisas que fizera meramente para se salvar da morte. Matara uma garota que não conhecia, quase fechou a sua tão amada escola apenas por medo. Medo da morte. Tom se sentia como Vitor Frankenstein. Estava movido a vontade de vencer a morte, porém, ao ver as consequências, tudo que lhe inspirou foi por água abaixo. Ele não sentia remorso suficiente para reverter a horcrux, porém, em partes, ele certamente se arrependia daquilo que fizera._

_— Tom?— Chamou Abraxas.— Está tudo bem?_

_— Ahñ?— Perguntou, saindo do transe.— Sim, sim._

_— Ah, ok, então.— Respondeu o loiro.— Voltando ao que dizia..._

_Tom realmente não queria ouvir Abraxas reclamando dos professores. E também não queria pensar mais sobre a sua primeira horcrux. Por isso, olhou a sua volta. Era um belo dia da primavera. A Floresta Proibida estava ao fundo, negra como sempre. A grama, tão verde como prevista para a primavera. O Lago Negro fazia jus ao nome. Os alunos estavam espalhados, cada um com seu grupinho da casa._

_Menos um._

_O misto das cores amarela, azul, vermelha e verde atraiu o olhar do sonserino. Ele até mesmo coçou os olhos para ver se não estava louco. O grupo não estava sentado muito longe de Abraxas e de Tom. Na maioria primeiranistas e segundanistas, estavam todos sentados na grama, olhando para uma garota, com a estatura média, certamente mais baixa que ele –mas aquilo não era novidade, já que a maioria das pessoas eram mais baixas que ele – com um laço vermelho no cabelo. Era sem dúvida a mais velha dali. Sua capa era amarela, como seu cabelo. Com a mão direita, segurava a varinha e com a esquerda, fazia gestos levemente exagerados._

_Tom se viu hipnotizado pelos movimentos da jovem. Olhava admirado como aquela garota prendia a atenção de todos os garotos e garotas que ali estavam._

_Então, de súbito, a jovem virou o seu rosto em direção de Tom. Mesmo de longe, pode visualizar alguns detalhes de sua face, como as bochechas rosadas e os lábios vermelhos. Provavelmente porque uma das crianças lhe avisara que havia alguém lhe observando. A loira sorriu de canto e piscou com um olho só. Tom pode sentir o suas maçãs esquentarem. A garota deu uma leve risadinha e voltou a olhar para as crianças e continuar o que fazia, com Tom ainda encarando em direção do grupo._

_— Tom, Tom?— Perguntou Abraxas, balançando a mão em frente aos seus olhos._

_— Ahñ?— Respondeu Tom, sem tirar os olhos da loira._

_— Você está muito avoado hoje.— Comentou o amigo._

_— Sim, sim.— Abraxas revirou os olhos.— Você sabe quem é aquela?— E apontou em direção da garota do laço vermelho._

_— A do laço vermelho?— Tom assentiu.— Aquela é Ariana Dumbledore._

_— Dumbledore?— Questionou o garoto de cabelos negros. Ele realmente não ia com a cara do professor de transfiguração, então a menção de seu nome não lhe agradava muito.— Ela é filha do prof. Dumbledore?_

_— Não, não. Acho que ela é filha do irmão dele._

_— Irmão?_

_— O dono do Cabeça de Javali. Não o conhecia?_

_Ele negou._

_— Ela esta em que ano?_

_— No nosso, Tom. Estuda conosco desde o primeiro._

_— Tem certeza?— Estranhou.— Nunca a vi em aula alguma._

_— Sério?— Riu Abraxas.— Eu até mesmo fiz dupla com ela algumas vezes._

_Ele franziu a testa, um pouco confuso._

_— Talvez você estivesse tão compenetrado nas aulas e não prestou atenção nos outros alunos._

_— Talvez...— Mas Tom não parava de pensar em como nunca havia visto aquela jovem._

_O grupo havia se desfeito enquanto conversava com Abraxas. Ariana guardava um livro de capa rosa dentro da mochila, com algumas pechai caindo na face. A loira percebeu que Tom a observava, novamente. Ela sorriu docemente, corando levemente, e colocou as mechas atrás da orelha. Ela pegou a varinha e sussurrou algo, agitando o objeto._

_Um feixe de luz branca azulada saiu da ponto, formando um pequeno pavão. A ave caminhou graciosamente em sua direção, deu uma volta em seu pescoço e, após abrir a sua plumagem, desapareceu como purpurina._

_Ariana riu, colocando a mão na frente da boca, partindo em direção ao portal de entrada. Tom seguia a loira até ela desaparecer de seu campo de visão._

_Dois dias se passaram, chegando assim a hora de sua volta para o seu odiado orfanato. Nesse meio tempo, nada de muito interessante aconteceu. Os professores estavam cansados demais para passarem alguma matéria e os alunos estavam cansados demais para aprender algo novo. Tom teve apenas mais uma aula com a Lufa-Lufa, porém Ariana não foi avistada. Ela provavelmente ficou doente naquela dia._

_No Expresso de Hogwarts, Tom sentou com seus colegas sonserinos. Alimentando a vontade de encontrar com Ariana, não teve um sinal de vida da jovem, pois parecia que ela não estava no trem. Assim, metade da viajem, passou monitorando os corredores do Expresso de Hogwarts. Na outra metade, ficou em sua cabine. Enquanto seus colegas comentavam sobre seus planos chiques de verão, Tom lembrava-se a todo momento que aquele seria o seu último verão no lugar que mais odiava no mundo, gerando um indício de alegria._

_Assim, chegaram a King's Cross. Tom pegou sua mala surrada e foi a procura da sra. Lincoln, a secretaria da sra. Cole, a diretora do Orfanato. Trocaram poucas palavras, e logo pegaram o um táxi em direção ao orfanato._

_Quando atravessou os portões enferrujados, não viu nenhuma face conhecida, apenas crianças bem pequenas. Provavelmente ainda estavam em aula ou já estavam em seu caminho para a guerra._

_Subiu rapidamente até o seu quartos. Colocou a mala dentro do guarda roupa e foi tomar um banho. Como o orfanato inteiro vazio estava, não teve que esperar algum box ficar livre ou se apressar debaixo do chuveiro. Nem se preocupou com a bronca que iria tomar da sra. Cole. Precisava relaxar os músculos para sair um pouco da realidade. _

_Depois de longos minutos, saiu do banho. Vestiu a roupa mais confortável que tinha. Não iria mesmo sair do quarto aquela noite, já que tinha comida que comprara no carrinho e havia sobrado. Passaria o fim daquele dia retornando a triste realidade._

_Não cruzou ninguém nos corredores em direção ao seu quarto. Estranhou. Geralmente a algazarra era geral, com crianças correndo de um lado para o outro e barulho de risada por todos os cantos. _

_Entrou em seu quarto novamente. Passou a toalha por seu cabelo molhado e jogou-se na cama dura que era pequena demais em comprimento para ele. Olhou para o teto de papel de parede branco-amarelado. O Orfanato Wools era um pouco mais velho que si. Porém, aquele teto sempre foi o assim, desde que se lembra. Nascera ali, então acompanhava o teto quase que diariamente durante seus primeiros 11 anos. Depois, durante o período escolar, aquele teto de papel de parede amarelado era trocado pelo teto de madeira requintado do dormitório da Sonserina. Como também aquela cama de metal duro enferrujado e com apenas um cobertor bem fino e um travesseiro que mais pareço um pedaço de papelão, que se tornava a cama macia com cobertores quentinhos e travesseiros fofinhos._

_A vista da janela também era diferente. A paisagem da caótica Londres virava o belo fundo do lago negro, com a visita de peixes, sereianos e da própria Lula Gigante. Além disso, se saísse para uma volta, seus pulmões voltariam cheios de fuligem, diferente de Hogwarts, já que ali poderia respirar propriamente._

_Até o meio de julho, saia do quarto apenas para comer e tomar um pouco de sol que restavam naqueles tempos sombrios. Em todas as suas saídas, ele percebeu que cada vez haviam menos crianças. A maioria eram bem pequenas e a mais velha não teria mais que treze._

_"Por que está tão vazio?" Perguntou um dia para a srta. Jones, a curandeira do orfanato. No pátio cinza, depois do almoço, enquanto ela fumaça um cigarro. Jones era a única pessoa dali que Tom havia algum apreço, já que não o julgava como esquisito – e, também, ela não teria direito de, já que era tão pirada da cabeça que ele ainda não entendia como ela é curandeira._

_"Morreram, sim." Respondeu a mulher. "Tanto da guerra como da névoa cinza. Porém, não foram todos. Alguns, sortudos, foram às Américas, começar uma nova vida. Outros, como você e eu, ainda estão aqui, tentando sobreviver. Ainda não tem a maioridade, certo? Terá que ficar aqui até o seu aniversário. Mas voltará para aquela escola. Sei que você é muito aplicado. Hogwarts – assim que se chama? – parece uma escola de elite. Sei que terá um grande futuro Tom, pode confiar em minhas palavras."_

_Recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts pela última vez no dia 25 de julho. Era idêntica à todas as outras – com exceção do broche de monitor-chefe, porém aquele pedaço de papel lhe dava a maior nostalgia. Lembrava-se desde o momento que Albus Dumbledore apareceu em seu quarto, incendiando seu guarda-roupa, até o momento que avistara Ariana no lago._

_Ah, Ariana. Como pensara sobre ela naquele verão. Era como se tivesse sido arrebatado por um feitiço tão forte que o fazia sentir dores no peito e soltar suspiros aleatórios. Ele, todos os dias, lembrava-se daqueles olhos azuis, do sorriso doce e do cabelo loiro. Lembrava de como ela mexia as mãos, hipnotizando-o._

_Tratou de logo comprar o material. Pediu autorização para sair em uma segunda, assim o Beco Diagonal estaria mais vazio e, assim, mais barato._

_Pegou todas as moedas que tinha, sua lista de materiais e as colocou em uma bolsa, junto a varinha e foi caminhando até o centro._

_A quantidade de bruxos – mínima para Stuart, o barmen, estar ocupado o suficiente para não nota-lo – que estavam no Caldeirão Furado lhe deram uma estimativa de quantos encontraria no beco._

_As ruas estavam vazias. Apenas uma ou outra pessoa caminhava indo de uma loja a outra._

_Foi direto a Loja de Lixo, a único lugar onde poderia pagar pelas coisas que precisava, o que não era muito, pois aquele seria seu último ano. Já tinha quase tudo, apenas comprou algumas peças que faltavam._

_Seguiu para Loja de Vestes de Segunda Mão, apenas para comprar mais um par de sapatos, pois os antigos estavam muito surrados, e uma capa, já que a outra havia encolhido._

_Depois de comprar os livros, viu que sobrara alguns nuques. Foi para a Florean Forstescue's Ice Cream Parlour comprar o primeiro sorvete que comia desde sua primeira ida ao Beco Diagonal._

_Comprou um de cerveja amanteigada. Como ele adorava aquele sorvete. Sentou-se numas das mesas do lado de fora e pegou um dos livros que acabara de comprar._

_Passou horas ali, mesmo depois de terminar o sorvetes, absorto no conhecimento que o livro lhe proporcionava._

_Por volta das quatro da tarde, fechou o livro e jogou o copo do sorvete fora._

_A quantidade de pessoas ali cresceu consideravelmente. Pais e filhos corriam de um lado para o outro em busca de ofertas. Foi inevitável não trombar em alguém durante seu caminho de volta ao Caldeirão Furado._

_— Desculpa...— Exclamou, quando esbarrou no ombro de uma jovem._

_— Não tem problema...— Respondeu, com uma voz melódica. Ela virou o rosto na direção dele._

_Era Ariana._

_Ela era ainda mais bela de perto. Sua franja ressaltava os belos olhos azuis claros. Com adição dos lábios com um batom vermelho do vestido azul marinho com bolinhas brancas e do laço da mesma cor da boca, Tom derreteu-se por dentro._

_Eles se encararam por o que se pareceram décadas._

_— Vamos Ribbon... acho que vi uma promoção bem ali..._

_A voz grave de um homem tirou Tom daquele transe. Ele observou Ariana ser puxada pela multidão._

_Mais uma vez ela ia embora._

_— Ariana... posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? — Ela assentiu.— Por que Vol... quero dizer, Tom Riddle não utiliza a palavra "amor"_

_— Por que ele não entendia-o. Tom já havia experimentando o amor antes de eu conhecê-lo. Com Abraxas, por exemplo. Amor entre amigos. O que você tem com Hermione e Rony. Porém, ele não compreendia isso. Achava que era apenas um maior afeto. Não "amor". Ao decorrer da história, tudo será explicado._

_— Outra coisa... como você sabe de tudo isso? Quero dizer... você narra no ponto de vista de seu marido, como sabe o que ele pensava e falava._

_Ariana deu uma risadinha leve._

_— Calma Harry. Tudo será explicado. Nós, Dumbledores, não gostamos da pressa. Preferimos seguir o rumo natural das coisas. "Esperar é a virtude do forte"_

_Harry assentiu, mas ainda ansiava pelas respostas. Ariana prosseguiu._

_No dia primeiro de setembro, Tom sentiu o nervosismo bater assim que pisou na plataforma 9 pela última vez._

_A primeira coisa que fez assim que entrou no trem foi ir direto ao banheiro colocar o uniforme de Hogwarts e ir ao vagão dos monitores._

_Uma hora depois do trem partir, já havia terminado sua reunião com os monitores, junto a Minerva McGonnagal, a outra monitora-chefe._

_Assim, todos foram fazer suas determinadas tarefas._

_Tom tinha que monitorar os primeiros dois vagões por uma hora, até outro monitor cobrir o segundo turno. Quando isso acontecer, ele poderia voltar para sua cabine e terminar de ler o seu livro._

_Seu turno foi até que tranquilo. Apenas pequenas infrações, como correr nos corredores e brincadeiras inadequadas. Nada que ele não conseguia lidar._

_Porém, nos minutos finais, uma briga estourou no fim do segundo vagão._

_Vários feitiços eram gritados, um sobrepondo o outro, impossibilitando a compreensão._

_Correu até a gritaria._

_Porém, quando chegou, não avistou mais nada. Apenas Ariana Dumbledore sentada no chão com a mão na orelha, falando algo para um garoto, provavelmente primeiranista._

_— Vá.— Falou a loira, acariciando a do jovem com a outra mão.— Tome cuidado, ok?_

_— Obrigada, srta.— Falou o pequeno, em um tom assustado._

_— Não precisa agradecer. Vá com seus amigos. Não deixe com que aqueles idiotas fiquem te importunando, ok? Chame algum monitor ou até mesmo a mim. Agora, vai._

_O garoto obedeceu. Passou ao lado de Tom, não falando nada._

_Ariana se levantou, ajeitando seu vestido xadrez roxo. Tirou a mão de cima da orelha. Sangrava._

_— Precisa de ajuda?— Perguntou, controlando seu nervosismo na voz, substituindo-o por um tom mais cortês._

_Ariana teve que se virar para responder._

_— Não, está tudo be... ai.— Gemeu de dor._

_— Você não parece tão bem. Venha, me deixe lhe ajudar._

_— Sério, não precisa...— Ela ostentou esconder o sangue de sua mão e rosto._

_— Vamos, tem uma caixa de primeiros socorros logo ali na primeira cabine. Está bem ruim o estado aí._

_Ela pensou um pouco. No final, respondeu:_

_— Tudo bem, então. Mas não deve ser nada muito grave._

_Eles caminharam em silêncio até a primeira cabine. Ela era direcionada aos monitores-chefes. Ariana se sentou em uma das confortáveis poltronas enquanto Tom pegava a caixinha com varias poções em frascos de vidro e outros utensílios de primeiros socorros._

_Colocou um pouco de uma poção de líquido roxo em um algodão._

_Ariana tirou a mão de cima da orelha. Ainda sangrava muito. Tom colocou o algodão em cima da orelha._

_— Pode arder um..._

_— Aí.— Ela reclamou.— Eu entendi._

_— Poções de regeneração são bem dolorosas.— Comentou._

_Ficaram mais alguns desconfortáveis segundo em silêncio. Tom decidiu quebrá-lo._

_— O que aconteceu?_

_— Estou encrencada?— Perguntou. _

_— Talvez.— Brincou. Tom Riddle, brincando? Ele havia mudado um pouco naquele verão. Ariana segurou o algodão quando ele tirou a sua mão, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela riu um pouquinho. Sua risada era leve e fluida, porém com um ruído sonoro vindo do nariz. Era deveras fofo para ele._

_— Um grupo de sonserinos idiotas... — Percebeu que falava com um.— Desculpa se lhe ofendi.— Tom balançou a cabeça, mostrando que não tinha problema.— Estavam provocando um primeiranista pelo seu sangue. Ora, eu não me aguentei. Pedi para eles pararem, mas "não se meta, isso não é assunto de mulher". Eu estava ficando cada vez mais irada. Não aguentei e tive que atacá-los. Era uma batalha de três contra um. Era óbvio que ia perder. Uma hora eles fugiram. Acho porque você chegou. Eu posso ter me ferido, porém o garotinho saiu ileso._

_— Mas porque fez isso? — Ela lhe olhou confusa. — Quero dizer... os enfrentou, mesmo sabendo que ia perder?_

_— Talvez minha coragem hereditária. Minha família inteira foi para a grifinória. Porém acho que foi a minha vontade de ajudar aquele pobre garoto. Sem nenhum conhecimento prévio de magia e ainda enfrentando três alunos muito mais velhos que ele, era muito injusto. Era certeza de grande lesão. Pelo menos, comigo, eu sabia defender a maioria. Apenas machuquei a orelha._

_— Não acho que fez o certo. Mas não implicarei._

_— Então não estou encrencada?— Perguntou, sorrindo._

_— Você está encrencada.— Fechou-o, suspirando.— Junto com os outros garotos. Se você me dizer os seus nomes._

_— Eu sei quem são, mas não seus nomes. Provavelmente são sextanistas._

_— Certo. Posso lhe fazer mais uma pergunta?_

_— Poder, pode. Mas pode ser que eu não responda._

_— Semestre passado, no lago..._

_Ariana corou, se lembrando daquele dia._

_— Me desculpe se aquilo te ofendeu... eu... eu...— Gaguejou, mas Tom lhe interrompeu._

_— Não tem problema.— Disse, disfarçando sua face avermelhada.— Apenas queria saber como você prendia a atenção daquelas crianças._

_— Ah.— Assentiu, rindo mais uma vez. Tom percebeu que adorava aquele som.— Com histórias._

_— Histórias?— Perguntou, curioso._

_— Sim. De todos os tipos._

_— Por exemplo?_

_— Mil contos para preencher mil noites.— Sorriu, misteriosa.— Poderei lhe contar algum dia, se quiser, Sr. Riddle..._

_— Como sabe meu nome?_

_— Como não saberia? Estudo contigo desde o primeiro ano._

_— Eu não sabia seu nome até o fim do ano passado...— Murmurou_

_— Eu sou meio de passar despercebida._

_— Eu não concordo. Sua beleza não é ordinária para ser ignorada.— Ele a elogiou, no impulso. Ele logo depois se arrependeu, constrangido com o que falara._

_Ariana corou bastante diante do comentário. Era muito branca, então isso ficava facilmente visível._

_— Obrigada.— Falou, num sussurro._

_A porta da cabine se abriu. Uma garotinha, ruiva, provavelmente do segundo ano, adentrou. Ela gritou o nome de Ariana, logo correndo para abraçá-la._

_— Hey, July.— Sorriu a loira para a pequena, fazendo cafuné na cabeça da pequena._

_— Ari, eu sen...— July percebeu a presença de Tom. Envergonhada, se desculpou. — Desculpa atrapalhar seu encontro.— Ariana riu e Tom corou um pouco._

_— Você não atrapalhou nada...— Ariana abraçou July mais forte.— Como foram suas férias?_

_— Muito boas. Fomos para a Espanha.— A pequena sorriu.— Lembra do que você me prometeu?— July mostrou seu mindinho._

_— Claro que sim.— A loira fez um gancho com o próprio mindinho e cruzou com o da outra.— Qual é a sua cabine?_

_— Ari, por que não podemos ficar aqui? É tão mais confortável...— July fez biquinho._

_— Porque aqui é a cabine dos monitores-chefes. Não podem..._

_— Podem ficar, se quiserem. Não há problema. — Falou Tom._

_— Eu agradeço, mas não acho necessário. Se estiver certa, essa cabine não será suficiente. Ela pode ser confortável mas nada espaçosa. Acho melhor os três de nós irmos até a sua irmã, July._

_— "Os três de nós"?_

_— Você não queria ouvir minhas histórias?— Ela sorriu.— Agora é o momento. Mostre-nos sua cabine._

_July saiu da cabine, junto a Ariana. Tom continuou sentado._

_— Você não vêm?— Ela perguntou, apoiada na porta._

_Tom contemplou por um segundo. Não havia nada a perder_


	3. If I Belived

— É isso? Acabou?

Depois alguns longos segundos de silêncio, tempo que durou para Harry se tocar que Ariana não ia continuar, o jovem de olhos verdes encarava a pintura extremamente curioso.

Ariana riu. Harry entendeu o porquê de Riddle apreciar aquelas belas risadas.

— Não, Harry. A história não acabou. Gosto de, se não posso terminar, parar no clímax. Faz parte de meu ser.

— Mas, então... o resto? Você não vai me contar o resto.

— Claro que sim. Mas não agora. Não aqui.

— Como saberei onde lhe encontrar para ouvir o resto?

— Simples... preste atenção:

**_Metade das batidas é suficiente;_**

**_Ao bravo, gentil e inteligente;_**

**_Achar o que procura;_**

**_Desde atrás olhe para;_**

**_Ache o velho em sua dor; _**

**_Aquele que contemplou um amor;_**

**_Aflorar e desabrochar._**

Harry conjurou uma caneta e papel. Escreveu tudo que lembrou.

— Um enigma?— Perguntou.

— Além de belas histórias, sempre gostei de bons enigmas. (N/a: Enigma = Riddle, entenderam? Eu sei, rainha dos trocadilhos)

Harry riu com a piadinha da Dumbledore.

— Lhe vejo lá Harry. Agora, dê-me licença. Tenho que achar um novo livro para ler...

— Com licença, sra. Riddle.— Harry estranhou um pouco ver a loira com o nome de seu marido. Quem falara foi um quadro na diagonal de Ariana. Era um pouco maior que o da mulher, e representava um homem com roupas coloridas e caras.

— Sim, Sr. Wilde?— Cumprimentou.

— Gostaria de saber se gostou de "O leque de Lady Windermere".

— Ah, sim. Um ótimo conto, devo dizer. Gostei muito de...

E embarcaram em uma conversar sobre o conto.

Harry timidamente lhe acenou, e Ariana mexeu a cabeça, se despedindo.

Olhou o relógio de pulso, percebendo que ficará umas boas três horas ouvindo Ariana contar sua história.

Assim, o jovem subiu até a torre mais alta de todo o castelo.

Lá, encontrou seus amigos abrindo a última caixa do cômodo. Eles sorriam um para o outro.

— Harry.— Hermione foi a primeira a lhe ver. Ela diminuiu o sorriso, mas sua euforia continuava a mesma.— Terminou lá?

— Sim, sim.— Respondeu, pensando mais em Ariana do que naquela situação.

— Então nos ajude aqui.— Falou Rony, pegando uns rolos de mapa.

No meio da organização da última caixa, Harry perguntou:

— Quantas caixas tinham?

— Umas quarto...— Falou Rony.— Duas eram gigantes, e essa mais uma eram menores.

— Como demoraram tanto? Quero dizer, na biblioteca, tínhamos muito mais coisas para arrumar, e terminamos antes de vocês.

— Ahn... nos demoramos porque... porque...

— Não precisa explicar, Mi. Eu já entendi.

Não demorou muito para eles acabarem - já que, com Harry ali, Ron e Hermione não podiam fazer muita coisa. Por isso, por volta de dez minutos depois, avisaram a diretora que quele trabalho já tinha sido concluído.

Não era muito tarde quando caminharam em direção de Hogsmead para aparatarem para suas casas. Eram sete e meia, mas como era verão, o céu ainda estava claro.

— Vem passar a noite em casa hoje, Harry.— Falou o ruivo, dando um tapinha no ombro do melhor amigo.

— Valeu, Rony. Mas hoje não.

— Por que?

— Eu preciso pensar um pouco, só isso...

— Harry... algo aconteceu na biblioteca, não foi? O que? Conte-nos! Você sabe o que aconteceu na última vez...— Hermione

— Eu prometo que vou contar, só... só me deixe pensar.

Harry aparatou para seu pequeno apartamento em Londres. Depois de um bom banho, Harry pousou sua cabeça com o cabelo ainda molhado no travesseiro, mas não conseguiu dormir. Ele ainda estava processando aquilo tudo, como um alimento que caiu mau no estômago.

Mas a parte mais difícil foi entender foi como Dumbledore escondeu aquilo dele.

Harry sabia que o antigo diretor "guardava" informações importantes. Mas dessa vez ele cortou Ariana da história. Distorceu os fatos de Tom Riddle e de como ele tornou-se Voldemort.

E se Ariana estivesse mentindo e ele a verdade?

Por um segundo esse pensamento veio à mente de Harry. Porém, aquilo não poderia ser verdade: Aberforth guardava aquele cartão postal consigo, e ele confiava no Dumbledore. Além disso, ela tinha um quadro para si. Ela não teria aquilo se não fosse uma boa pessoa. Para acrescentar, ela se mostrou gentil, e quando contava a história, não hesitou por um segundo.

Retomou ao primogênito Dumbledore, esquecendo-se daquele pensamento sem sentido. Albus provavelmente tinha um motivo para não ter lhe contado. Será que só ele que não sabia? Será que toda Ordem sabia?

E ainda tinha mais perguntas sobre a própria história. E aquele enigma...

Sua cabeça rodava, mas o cansaço era maior.

Seus olhos fecharam. Naquela noite, ele não teve nenhum sonho.

— Acorda dorminhoco... vamos... já são onze horas da manhã...— Uma voz conhecida e agradável o acordou. A dona, Ginny Weasley, sua namorada, mexia seu braço de um lado para o outro. Junto a isso, a luz da janela aberta, iluminava todo o quarto, queimando seus olhos.

Ele se levantou, coçando os olhos. Sua visão estava turva.

— Onde estão os meus óculos?

— Aqui, seu bobo.— Ginny entregou os óculos redondos para o seu namorado.

A primeira coisa que viu após colocar os olhos, foi Ginny rindo baixinho da sua cara. Ela estava linda, como sempre. Seu cabelo vermelho estava em uma trança e seus olhos castanhos cintilavam.

— O que faz aqui?

— Como você não veio ontem em casa, decidir passar aqui para te dar uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigado que sobrou... Rony disse que você precisava "pensar". O que aconteceu?— Perguntou.

Harry pensou por um segundo. Será que deveria contar para ela?

Quando observou o sorriso acolhedor que havia brotado em seu rosto.

Ela entenderia. Ginny também havia sofrido nas mãos de Voldemort. Ela entendia como era ter pesadelos com Lord Voldemort. E ela, como ele, ficaria intrigada com toda aquela história e até o ajudaria a decifrar aquele enigma e receber as tão esperadas respostas.

— Bem... como devo começar? Ahñ... ontem, na biblioteca...

E contou toda a história, com o máximo de detalhes possível.

No final, Ginny estava boquiaberta. Sentada de pernas cruzadas na frente de Harry, que estava apoiando suas costas no escolho da cama.

— Uau.— Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Parecia chocada.

— E...

— Eu não sei. Quero dizer, é muita informação para processar... tipo, que Voldemort já amou, Aberforth tem uma filha... além disso, você sabe se ela ainda está viva?

— Eu acho que não... mas não tenho certeza, como falei, só conversei com o quadro dela, e ela não disse nada.

Ginny assentiu.

— Não acredito que Dumbledore escondeu isso... ele não mencionou Ariana uma vez quando ele contava. Parece que ele...

— Distorceu a história para fazer com que você se sentisse incentivado a matar Voldemort.— Murmurou a ruiva.

— Você está bem?— Perguntou Harry, levemente preocupado com a reação da namorada.

— Sim, sim... só um pouco chocada. Quero dizer, quando vi R-Riddle no diário, ele não parecia ser essa pessoa que Ariana contava sobre.

— Riddle não conhecia Ariana ainda quando fez o diário. Além disso, uma horcrux armazena apenas a essência ruim de uma pessoa. Por isso ele era tão... mau.

Ginny olhou para o criado mudo, como se estivesse pensando. Um sorrisinho escapou de seus lábios.

— Posso falar uma coisa totalmente dentro-fora do contexto da nossa conversa?— Ginny sorriu marotamente.

— Dentro-fora?

— Se eu contar você vai entender.— Harry mexeu a cabeça, pedindo para ela falar.— Ariana tem um ótimo bom gosto... quero dizer... Tom Riddle... uau. Que gato.— Ela dizia isso suspirando sonhadoramente.

— Sério?— Harry, mesmo querendo rir por dentro, fechou a cara.

— Por que você acha que eu caí nas graças dele?

Ele tacou o travesseiro de levinho nela, e a ruiva revidou batendo-o na cabeça do menino-que-sobreviveu. E, por assim, os dois riram.

Harry ficou feliz que Ginny estava, de pouquinho em pouquinho, se livrando do trauma da Câmara Secreta. Talvez saber que Tom Riddle não era de todo mal havia a ajudado.

— Voltando a história, lembro que você mencionou um enigma. Você pode repetí-lo?

— Deixe me ver...— Levantou da cama, indo pegar um papel no bolso da calça que usara no dia anterior. Voltou para cama e leu em voz alta sua anotação.

Metade das batidas é suficiente;

Ao bravo, gentil e inteligente;

Achar o que procura;

Desde atrás olhe para;

Ache o velho em sua dor;

Aquele que contemplou um amor;

Aflorar e desabrochar.

— Interessante...—Ela pensou um pouco, quieta.

— O que?

— Acho que "metade das batidas é o suficiente" refere-se ao relógio.— Ela falou.

— Você tem razão... mas metade das batidas podem ser tanto meio dia...

— Como meia noite... vamos seguir em frente. Acho que acharemos a resposta do primeiro.

— "Para o bravo, gentil e inteligente"...

Ficaram um tempo quietos pensando e relendo o enigma.

— Aha!— Exclamou a ruiva.— Já decifrei! Ela se refere a AD!

— Como?

— "Bravo, gentil e inteligente". Grifinorios, Lufanos e Corvinos! "Achar o que procura" apenas para nos lembrar que estamos procurando alguma coisa – ou mais especificamente alguma pessoa. "Desde que atrás olhe para" precisamos lembrar do passado para achar as respostas. "Ache o velho em sua dor; Aquele que contemplou um amor; Aflorar e desabrochar." Aqui mostra que a pessoa que procuramos é Aberforth. Ele viu Ariana apaixonada por Tom e viu o que aquele jovem se tornou quando Não estava mais com Ariana. Além disso, "dor" pode se referir a Aberforth ver sua filha morrer ou ser exilada. Não sei ao certo, mas algo de ruim aconteceu com ela.

— Uau Ginny. Eu não decifraria isso tudo sozinho.

— E ainda tem mais: os três primeiros versos indicam quando e onde devemos achar Aberforth. Onde foi a primeira reunião da AD?

— Cabeça de Javali! Ginny, você é um gênio!

— Eu disso, mas obrigada.— Ela riu, olhando o relógio de pulso.— Temos que ir.

— Por que?

— Lembra quando nós tivemos que nos reunir?

— No almoço, não foi?— Perguntou Harry, Ginny assentiu e assim o jovem de olhos verdes percebeu.— Meio dia! Vamos Ginny! Temos que ir...

— Você vai assim?

Harry estava sem camisa, apenas com uma calça de moletom.

— Me passa alguma camiseta!

Harry, rapidamente, colocou seus chinelos e uma camiseta que Ginny escolheu. Além disso, pegou o cartão postal que estava junto ao papel do enigma.

Assim, rapidamente, os dois saíram do apartamento e correram para um beco próximo para aparatar em Hogsmead. Quando chegaram, logo foram para a porta do Cabeça de Javali. O bar estava fechado, por isso bateram na porta.

Harry estava nervoso. Ginny segurou a sua mão. Mas o nervosismo nela era tão visível quanto o menino-que-sobreviveu.

— Você precisa se acalmar.

— Você também.

A porta foi aberta.

Aberforth Dumbledore estava como sempre. Sua barba branca e longa cobria parte da jaqueta que usava.

Uma coisa que Harry percebeu foram os olhos do velho. Azuis, como o de Ariana, porém, não tinham o mesmo vigor que o da filha. Eles eram caídos e tristonhos, como se vivesse em um eterno luto.

"... procure o velho em sua dor"

Ginny havia acertado.

— Chegaram bem na hora. Entrem.—Falou o irmão Dumbledore do meio, num quase sussurro.

Ambos entraram, com o coração na mão.

O Cabeça de Javali estava do mesmo jeito de sempre: consideravelmente sujo, escuro e vazio (o que não é uma surpresa, já que o pub estava fechado).

— Aqui, sigam-me. —Disse ele, seguindo para uma porta atrás do bar. Os três entraram, chegando a um cômodo que era um misto de uma cozinha e sala de estar. Dumbledore de perguntou se eles queriam algo, mas recusaram.

Ambos olhavam para Dumbledore, que abria uma cerveja amanteigado.

— Ribbon estava preocupada.— Ele disse.— Achou que fizera um enigma difícil demais para vocês adivinharem logo.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Por assim, Harry decidiu devolver o cartão postal.

— Aqui.— Ele falou, pegando o objeto do bolso e esticando para Aberforth.

— Obrigada.— Disse ele, pegando da mão de Harry.

Por alguns instantes, encarou a fotografia. Um esboço de sorriso apareceu em seu lábios, mas logo foi desfeito.

— Às vezes, quando estou beirando a procrastinação, penso como seria se eu tivesse acreditado em Ariana e contado a história dele.

— E por que não contou?

— Albus me convenceu que era o melhor a se fazer.— Respondeu, suspirando.— Que Tom não tinha mais salvação, e que era a única saída para salvarmos o mundo. Ribbon protestou, quando lhe perguntei sobre o assunto, mas Albus disse que ela amava demais ele para formar uma opinião lógica. Assim, decidimos não contar.

— Alguém, além de vocês, sabia?— Perguntou Harry. Ele ansiava a saber se aquela fora mais uma mentira generalizada.

— Não. Apenas eu, Albus e o próprio Tom sabíamos dos ainda vivos. Agora, sou o único.

Harry ficou brevemente aliviado, mas logo a sua vontade de ouvir o resto da história. Ginny apertava sua mão, ansiosa.

— Ela está morta, não está?— Ele assentiu.

— Vocês vão entender isso mais para frente. Como Ribbon sempre diz "boas histórias trazem bons ouvintes".

— Boas histórias?— Questionou Harry.

— Uma boa história não significa necessariamente uma feliz.— Concluiu Ginny.

— Isso mesmo.— Falou Dumbledore.— E Ari sempre foi muito boa em contá-las. Desde pequena, fora fascinada por livros e contos. Quando cresceu, decidiu fazer o que mais ama, contar as suas próprias histórias. Acho que Hera, minha esposa, contribuiu muito para isso.

— Essa seria ela?—Harry apontou para um pequeno retrato onde Aberforth, muito mais jovem, sorria feliz com sua esposa, uma mulher de cabelos muito negros, pele pálida e olhos cinzas. Eles sorriam para um bebê.

— Sim.

Se calou. Nesse meio tempo, Harry observou a figura da primeira Ariana, a irmã de Aberforth. E como as duas eram quase idênticas. O cabelo, o formato do rosto. Alguns detalhes eram diferentes.

— E onde ela está?— Perguntou a ruiva, curiosamente.

— Sigam-me.

Subiram um lance de escada, até o segundo andar. Passaram por duas portas até chegarem em uma porta de madeira, desgastada com o tempo. Era decorada, com flores vermelhas entre caules esverdeados. Pendurada em um prego, uma placa dizia "Ariana D" em preto e amarelo, as cores de sua casa.

— Entrem.—Harry abriu a porta e Ginny entrou.

— O senhor não vem?— Ele negou.

— A história para um personagem é apenas o seu passado.

E partiu. Harry entrou e viu que Ginny estava encarando o cômodo.

— Harry, lembra daqui?

E ele se lembrava. Aquele foi lugar da primeira reunião da AD. E estava exatamente do jeito que ele lembrava.

— Vejo que decifraram o enigma.

A voz doce de Ariana veio do lado da porta. Se viraram. Um quadro de Ariana Dumbledore, com os mesmos olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro. Percebeu que o nariz e a boca eram idênticas a da mãe, mas os outros traços vinham da tia. Seu sorriso, idêntico de Hera Dumbledore. Sobre a roupa, vestia, como sempre, um vestido, só que dessa vez azul marinho com listras brancas. O cabelo estava preso com seu clássico laço vermelho. No colo, "Orgulho e Preconceito" podia ser lido.

— Olá, Ariana.— Disse Harry.

— Hey, Harry.— Sorriu ela mais uma vez.— Vejo que trouxe companhia.

— Olá.— Disse Ginny timidamente.

— Essa é minha namorada, Ginny Weasley.

— Oh, sim. Lembro me de ter te visto em Hogwarts. Seus irmãos eram todos uma graça, especialmente Gui and Carlinhos, ambos sempre me cumprimentavam quando estavam na biblioteca.— Riu ela.

— É um prazer conhecê-la.

— Igualmente.— Ginny já sabia que a mulher era gentil, pois tanto Harry e Aberforth comentaram, mas não esperava todos os seus outros bons atributos, como a sua beleza e risibilidade.— Bem, acho melhor começarmos logo. Quero dizer, se descobriram aquele enigma tão rápido, deve ser a fome da curiosidade. Sentem-se, vou contar a segunda parte.


	4. No One Remembers Achmed

Harry e Ginny se sentaram confortavelmente na cama de casal de Ariana.

— Devo avisar que essa parte é maior que a primeira, portanto, vocês vão ficar aí por umas boas horas. Caso precisem ir ao banheiro ou algo assim, me avisem que farei uma pausa. Bem... onde parei mesmo?

— Acho que quando ele decidiu te seguir, sabe, depois que July lhe chamou

— Ah, certo! Harry, vejo que recontou direito para ela.— Riu.— Certo, então, vamos começar.

_Os três caminharam por apenas alguns minutos, até chegarem em uma cabine com quatro crianças, provavelmente primeiranistas ou segundanistas. _

_— Ben! Leo!— Exclamou Ariana, logo que entrou na cabine. Eles se levantaram e ela os abraçou.— Como estão altos? Tomaram uma poção? Daqui a pouco, vão ficar mais altos que eu. _

_Os garotos riram, e voltaram a se sentar. _

_— Agora, vocês, não conheço. Poderiam se apresentar? _

_— Essas são February e May, minhas irmãs.— July falou, mostrando suas irmãs mais novas, que eram gêmeas. _

_— Um prazer conhecê-las. July falou muito de vocês.— Ela apertou a mão das duas e sorriu. _

_— Quem é esse?— Perguntou uma das gêmeas. _

_— Esse é o sr. Riddle. Eu o convidei para ouvir a história de hoje. _

_— Ari, conta por favor aquela da princesa que perde o sapato! Ou aquela que beija o sapo! Talvez aquela onde há gigantes! _

_Então ela contava contos de fadas trouxas! Mas é claro, sangues puros nunca tiveram contato com esse tipo de história... _

_— Hoje não, July.— A pequena soltou um muxoxo.— Hoje vou contar uma escrevi no verão. _

_— UMA ORIGINAL!— Exclamou Bem, assustando outros.— Desculpa...— murmurou.— Eu só queria dizer que eu realmente gosto dessas. _

_— Tudo bem, Benjamin.— Riu Ariana, fazendo um cafuné na cabeça do provável segundanista. Ela se sentou, e deu umas batidinhas no espaço vago ao seu lado indicando que Tom deveria se sentar ali. Quando todos se acomodaram, ela conjurou um papel com a varinha e leu o título _

_—Ninguém se lembra de Achmed.— Deu uma tossidinha, e assim começou a leitura.— Achmed era o rei de uma terra bem distante... _

_Tom não soube quando tempo durou o conto. Estava tão imerso na própria história que, quando Ariana acabou, ficou sem reação por alguns segundos. A entonação, as pausas e os gestos pareciam ter sido a calculados. E aquela história? Tom estava encantado como todos os pontos foram ligados no final, além da própria estrutura, e dos personagens que ela havia criado. _

_— Está incrível, Ari.— Falou Leo.— Foi o seu melhor ate agora. _

_— Obrigada, Leonard. _

_— Adorei!— July disse com um sorriso.— Quando você nos mostrará mais uma nova original? _

_— Eu mal terminei e já ânsia por mais uma?— Riu Ariana.—"Calma é o melhor atributo do sábio". _

_— Você com suas frases sem sentindo.— Bufou a pequena. _

_Ariana apenas riu e deu um abraço nela. Ela olhou para Tom, com aquele sorriso encantador que havia ficado em sua mente o verão inteiro. _

_Ariana se separou e pegou o relógio de bolso dourado. _

_— Já são quase quatro horas... prometi encontrá-las esse horário.— Murmurou alto suficiente para apenas Tom ouvi-la.— Bem, tenho que ir. _

_— Já? Por que não fica mais com a gente? _

_— Desculpa Léo, prometi encontrar Lizzy e Jane. _

_— Sério? Aquelas suas amigas são muito chatas...— Comentou Léo. _

_— Não seja mau com elas.— Riu ela.— Jane e Lizzy são apenas... difíceis de se lidar, mas, quando você as conhece, descobre que são pessoas maravilhosas. _

_— Só se for por detrás daquela maquiagem carregada.— Bem disse.— Elas parecem palhaço de circo. _

_— A srta. Dumbledore provavelmente tem alguma razão para ser amiga de Elizabeth e Jane. _

_— Olha, ele fala!— Comentou May, arrancando risos de todos menos do próprio Tom e de Ariana, que apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. _

_— Bem, até Hogwarts, então. Sr. Riddle, você vem?— Ele assentiu, e os dois saíram da cabine, mas sem antes ouvir o coro dos pequenos: _

_— Até mais Ariana, até mais sr. Riddle. _

_— Pode me chamar de Tom, se preferir.— Falou ele, logo depois de sair da cabine e andarem alguns segundo em direção ao vagão de alimentação. _

_— Ok, então, Tom.— Disse ela.— Pode me chamar de Ariana, se quiser.— Ele assentiu. _

_Caminharam por um tempo em silêncio, até que Ariana decidiu abrir a boca. _

_— Está me seguindo, Tom? _

_Tom não esperava aquele comentário. _

_— Eu... Eu...— Gaguejou, logo pensando em alguma desculpa. Nem ele mesmo entendia porque fazia aquilo. — Eu só estou te seguindo porque estou receoso em que você encontre aquele grupo de sonserinos e se machuque de novo. _

_— Não precisa de preocupar, eu sei me defender sozinha.— A loira afirmou, sorrindo. _

_— Além disso,— Acrescentou ele, vendo que Ariana não havia acreditado no que disse.— suponho que meus amigos estejam no vagão de alimentação, assim como você acha que suas amigas estejam ali também. _

_— Certo... _

_— Desde quando você cria histórias?— Perguntou ele, repentinamente, para a jovem. _

_— Aqui em Hogwarts ou em toda a minha vida? _

_— Toda sua vida. _

_— Desde que aprendi a me expressar, ou pelo menos é o que meu pai diz. _

_— Como assim? _

_— Ele sempre diz que, mesmo antes de escrever, ou até mesmo falar "direito", eu balbuciava com objetos, contando para minha mãe aventuras que vivia em sonhos. Meu lugar favorito para fazer isso era na casa de minha tia, pois lá encontrava cada objeto diferenciado... quero dizer, ela é uma colecionadora, e, mesmo que ela não deixasse, eu pegava as coisas dela e criava universos inteiros com isso. Isso parou quando aprendi a escrever, pois ali que percebi que aquele era o melhor lugar para contar os mundos fantásticos que criava. Toda vez que terminava, entregava para minha mãe fazer uma capa. Ela era uma ótima artista. Além disso, era a minha mais ávida fã, sempre ficava animada com os meus trabalhos. _

_— Sua mãe está... _

_— Morta, sim.— Respondeu, com a cabeça baixa. _

_— Meus pêsames. _

_— Obrigada. — Suspirou ela, dando um sorriso triste.— Já faz muito tempo, mesmo que eu a ame com todo meu coração, precisamos seguir em frente, certo? _

_— Sempre.— Ele falou, arrancando um sorriso dela. Tom sentiu algo apertar em seu peito. _

_— Eu realmente gostei daquela história. "Ninguém se lembra de Achmed", eu nunca pensaria algo assim. _

_— Obrigada. _

_— Só não entendi uma coisa, talvez os pequenos não tenha percebido, mas a parte da luz, ou seja, o final, era uma metáfora para a morte? _

_— Talvez... depende de quem lê. Todas as histórias tem interpretações diferentes. Talvez se você ler-lá de novo, você pense diferente. _

_— Talvez... _

_— Aqui.— Ariana disse, com o mesmo papel da historia que havia contado na mão.— Pode ficar, se quiser. _

_— Obrigada. _

_Ela apenas sorriu enquanto ele tomava das suas mãos a história. _

_— ARIANA DUMBLEDORE!— Gritaram duas vozes agudas femininas, por detrás de Tom. _

_— Aí elas estão.— Murmurou Ariana. Tom se virou. _

_As duas amigas de Ariana eram altas, bonitas e magras. Se fossem trouxas, provavelmente seriam modelos. Uma tinha o cabelo castanho-claro, comprido e com cachos definidos. A outra tinha cabelo negro curto, na altura do queixo. Ambas já estavam com seus uniformes lufanos. _

_Por segundos, Ariana não bateu direto em Tom, pois o jovem conseguiu desviar a tempo. Mas, ainda sim, o garoto de olhos escuros conseguiu sentir o calor e o maravilhoso cheiro de torta de maçã que exalava de seu corpo. _

_— Onde você estava? Te procuramos por todo trem! _

_— É muito bom te ver novamente também. _

_Ariana abraçava as duas ao mesmo tempo, que precisavam se abaixar para atingir a altura da amiga. Quando as três se separaram, a de cabelos curtos exclamou. _

_— Não vai apresentar o bonitão? _

_— Elizabeth!— Repreendeu Ariana, corando. Tom não conseguiu evitar, também. _

_— Elizabeth Graham, muito prazer.— Falou, estendendo a mão.— Essa é Jane Wilson. _

_— Prazer, Tom Riddle.— Falou ele, apertando a mão de Elizabeth e cumprimentando a outra com um gesto de cabeça. _

_— Vamos, Ari... temos muito do que conversar...— Jane pegou na mão da amiga, dando um sorriso travesso.— Até mais sr. Riddle. _

_— Foi muito bom em conhecê-lo.— Disse Elizabeth. _

_— Te vejo em Hogwarts, Tom.— Falou Ariana, acenando, até Elizabeth pegar em sua outra mão e ser puxada pelas amigas até a terceira cabine a sua frente. _

_Ele estava sozinho. _

_Continuou seu caminho até o vagão de seus "amigos"- considerava apenas Abraxas um, já que o resto era um bando de incompetentes que não entendiam de nada. _

_Passou pela cabine de Ariana. Ela acenou sorrindo e ele a retribuiu, mas em menores proporções, pois Lizzy e Jane os observavam, com risinhos. _

_— Tom!— Exclamou Abraxas, no vagão de refeição. _

_Ele mais Louis Avery e Gerald Black estavam sentados na mesa. Os três dividiam uma torta de abóbora. _

_Ele se sentou ao lado do melhor amigo. Gostava de sentar ao lado da janela, e o loiro sabia disso, por isso cedeu o espaço. _

_— E ai, como foram as férias?— Perguntou Black, tentando puxar assunto. _

_— Normais, e as suas? _

_— Legais, até. Fomos para Nova York. _

_Ele revirou os olhos. _

_— Milord...— Murmurou. _

_— Eu já disse, me chame de Tom em público.— Respondeu, com certa raiva. _

_— Certo... hum, Tom, quando vamos voltar com as... reuniões? _

_— De novo, eu há disse, Black. Eu acabei com os Cavaleiros de Walpurgis por tempo indeterminado. Quando eu voltar, você será avisado. _

_— Entendido. _

_O resto da viajem foi feito em silêncio, com o jovem apenas relendo o conto de Ariana em silêncio. _

_No final, Tom teve que ir fazer seus afazeres de monitor, e apenas descansou quando estava na mesa da Sonserina no salão principal. _

_Dippet fez seu discurso anual, mas Tom estavam prestando mais atenção em Ariana, que sentava precisamente a sua frente, na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Ela estava com o seu uniforme, cochichando com Jane e Lizzy. _

_Quando Lizzy sinalizou que o jovem estava a observando, Ariana deu um risadinha e sorriu de canto para Tom. _

_— Tom?— Abraxas o acordou da inércia. _

_— O que foi? _

_— Não vai comer?— O loiro apontou para todo o banquete. _

_— Ah, certo. _

_Pegou batatas. Como amava aquelas batatas. _

Ginny não pode evitar de rir nessa hora.

— Batatas? Sério? De todas as comidas de Hogwarts, ele gostava das batatas?

— Eu também nunca entendi.— Sorriu Ariana.— Hogwarts tem a melhor torta de abóbora do mundo, e ele gosta daquelas malditas batatas.

— Sim!— A ruiva assentiu, com um sorriso sonhador.— Como eu amo aquela torta...

Ariana riu.

_— Vou continuar, ok? _

_Depois de estar quase passar mal de tanto comer, retornou aos seus afazeres de monitor-chefe, como orientar os novos monitores e inspecionar os corredores. Por isso, voltou tarde para seu dormitório, onde todos seus colegas dormiam profundamente. _

_Na manhã seguinte, logo após o café da manhã, Tom caminhava junto a Abraxas para poções, seu primeiro período. _

_Lá, foi logo cumprimentado por Slughorn. Tom sorriu educadamente diante de todos os elogios e dicas para o novo ano letivo que o professor lhe direcionava. _

_Ficou ali, ouvindo o professor falar por uns bons cinco minutos. Quando se deu por si, a sala de poções estava lotada de uniformes amarelos e verdes. _

_Passou os olhos rapidamente pela sala de aula. Apenas uma pessoa estava sem dupla. _

_Não sabia se aquilo era destino ou acaso (mesmo que depois descobrira que tudo aquilo tinha sido um plano de Lizzy e Jane, com a ajuda indireta de Abraxas), mas Ariana Dumbledore era a única pessoa sem dupla. _

_— Acho melhor ir para seu lugar, Tom, vou começar a aula. _

_O jovem assentiu, e, como passos rápidos, chegou a mesa de Ariana, que relia seu caderno de anotações. _

_— Olá, Ariana.— Disse ele, no tom mais neutro que conseguiu. _

_Ariana fechou o caderno, e virou a cabeça em direção de Tom, sorrindo. _

_— Bom dia, Tom. Vejo que você será a minha dupla por hoje. _

_— É, parece que sim.— Disse ele, olhando para Abraxas, que tinha um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto. _

_— Bom dia classe.— Exclamou Slughorn, atrás de sua mesa, animado.— Espero que tenham escolhido bem a sua dupla, pois essa pessoa ao seu lado vai ser seu par até o fim do ano. _

_Risinhos animados puderam ser ouvidos da mesa ao lado de Tom. Eram Lizzy e Jane. Ariana corou, mas logo escondeu o rosto. _

_— Como sabem, esse ano será o dos NIEMs. Por isso, vamos estudar profundamente cada uma das poções que irão cair nessa prova: Amortentia, Felix Felicis, Morto-Vivo, Polissuco e Veritassium. Além disso, se houver, estudaremos também o seu antídoto.— Sorriu para a turma.— Começaremos com a Amortentia. Alguém pode me explicar o que é essa poção? _

_Ariana e Tom levantaram a mão juntos, no mesmo instante que Slughorn terminou. _

_— Parece que encontrou um par ao seu nível, sr. Riddle.— Riu o professor, deixando o jovem levemente corado.— Pode responder, srta. Dumbledore. _

_— Certo.— Disse, e então deu uma tossidinha.— Amortentia é a poção do amor mais poderosa do mundo. Tem brilho perolado e seu vapor sobe em espirais características. Tem um cheiro diferente para cada pessoa, de acordo com o que as atrai. Ela na realidade não gera o amor, pois é impossível produzi-lo ou imitá-lo. _

_— Muito bem, srta. Dumbledore. Dez pontos para a Lufa-Lufa. Como ela disse, a Amortentia não produz um amor digamos "real", apenas uma obsessão muito grande. Quando o efeito passa, essa obsessão desaparece e nada resta. Alguns acreditam que, durante o tempo envenenado, o contaminado pode começar a sentir amor verdadeiro. Porém, em todos os estudos com essa poção, nunca houve um caso de "amor" após a Amortentia, os envenenados geralmente se esqueciam de todos os momentos românticos que passaram e seguem em frente. Já o envenenador, nem tanto.— Todos puderam sentir a ponta de pesar no tom do professor.— Bem, hoje iremos fazer a poção da obsessão.— Slughorn deu uma leve pausa, esperando que os alunos rissem, mas a única pessoa que fez isso foi Ariana, provavelmente por consolo.— Obrigada srta. Dumbledore. Continuando,— Fez um gesto com a varinha, e assim a lista de ingredientes da poção apareceram na lousa.— Os passos estão no livro. Lembrem-se, não precisa estar perfeito, ainda. Peçam a minha ajuda apenas se for extremamente importante, pois, no teste, terão que fazer apenas em duplas. Podem começar! _

_— Vou pegar os ingredientes, ok?— Falou Ariana, Tom assentiu e começou a ler o livro, procurando direções. _

_Quando ela voltou, a primeira coisa que Tom fez foi dizer qual seria o primeiro passo. _

_— Quebremos os ovos de cinzal. _

_— Ótimo, vamos fazer uma omelete.— Riu Ariana, prendendo o cabelo e logo quebrando os ovos.— Dois, certo? _

_— Sim. _

_E, assim, correu a aula. _

_— Acabamos, professor.— Exclamou Ariana, logo após limpar o suor da testa. Tom ajeitava a mesa, arrumando a tampa do caldeirão, para não atiçar os outros alunos. Ela já estava com a cor perolada, mas ainda não estava aromada, já que precisava ficar alguns segundos coberta para tal caso. _

_— Olhe, os primeiros... não esperava nada menos do que isso de vocês. Agora vamos ver se acertaram. _

_Ele abriu a tampa. O maravilhoso cheiro que a Amortentia tinha chegou às narinas do jovem. Ele estranhou, nunca havia sentido aqueles aromas. Olhou para Ariana, que estava com uma careta. _

_— Tom perolado, aroma atrativo... acho que está certa. Sr. Dumbledore, poderia me dizer o que sente. _

_— Certo... uhm... livros novos, cerveja amanteigada e... Earl Grey.— Ela corou, dando uma olhada de canto para Tom. Algumas risadinhas vinham da mesa ao lado _

_— Muito bem.— Deu uma leve risada.— E você, sr. Riddle? _

_— Bem... tinta fresca, asfalto molhado e... torta maçã. _

_As risadinhas ficaram mais altas. Ariana lhe deu um sorriso levemente envergonhado. _

_— Incrível!— Exclamou o professor.— Acertaram a poção! Cinquenta pontos para sonserina e cinquenta para a Lufa-lufa! _

_E, logo depois, o sinal bateu. _

Naquele exato momento, a barriga de Harry e de Gina roncou. Ariana riu.

— Estão com fome? Um de vocês pode descer e pedir a meu pai por um sanduíche ou algo assim.

— Eu vou...— Exclamou a ruiva, logo se levantando e saindo pela porta.

Harry ficou sozinho com o quadro de Ariana.

— Posso lhe fazer mais uma pergunta?


	5. Golden Rule

Ariana sorriu docemente.

— Você pode Harry, mas como lhe disse da última vez, se for responder isso mais para frente, não compartilharei da resposta nesses momento.

— Estou ciente disto. Mas minha pergunta não tem ligação direita com a história, pelo menos é o que eu acho.

— Pergunte, então, assim poderei lhe falar se está certo...

— Ok... bem, você conta na perspectiva de Tom, listando seus sentimentos e etc. Você viveu tudo isso, mas como sabe a história sobre os olhos dele?

— Ah,— Ela deu uma risadinha.—Harry, me desculpe, mas isso tem muita ligação com a história, mais precisamente com o final. No final você entenderá.

— Sempre essa história de esperar...— Resmungou o jovem.

— Nossa, você está parecendo o meu pai...— Riu Ariana novamente.— "Você só precisa ter calma e não desejar tanto. Do desejo é que saem as angústias."

— Olhe para si, você é a pessoa mais calma desse mundo.

— Calma não é uma característica, mas sim uma habilidade que se cultiva. "Com calma vem a calma."

— Tente ver pelos meus olhos...— Harry olhou para o quadro sorridente, na esperança de arrancar algum spoiler.— Você está contando a história do cara que matou os meus pais e meio que me matou duas vezes. Eu tenho direito de saber...

Os cabelos se balançaram levemente, junto com a cabeça de Ariana.

— Me desculpe, Harry. Você precisa ser paciente. Desde o começo venho lhe dizendo que tudo será explicado no final.— A loira deu um sorrisinho travesso.

— Tudo bem, então. Tentarei ser calmo.— Falou Harry, em um sorriso de eu-não-concordo-mas-ok.

Naquele mesmo instante, Ginny adentrou o cômodo, junto a uma bandeja com sanduíches de rosbife em cima de um guardanapo, além de duas cerveja amanteigadas, ainda em garrafas.

— Pedi para Aberforth deixar na garrafa... bem, você sabe porquê.— Disse a ruiva, tentando se esquivar de um comentário maldoso sobre a higiene do local.

— Eu sempre lavava os copos duas vezes antes de tomar qualquer coisa.— Ariana deu uma risadinha leve e o rosto de Ginny se tornou rubro.— Não se envergonhe, Ginny, tenho o pleno conhecimento que aqui não é o lugar mais limpo da face da terra.

Ginny ainda estava corada, mas um sorriso pequeno surgiu em seu rosto com o intuito de disfarçar seu constrangimento.

— Bem, que tal retomarmos?

Os jovem se sentaram na cama novamente, saboreando os sanduíches de rosbife. Ariana começou a entoar o resto da história.

_Para todos os alunos do sétimo ano, o tempo passou tão rápido que, num piscar de olhos, já estavam no final de setembro._

_— Tarantallegra é o feitiço mais inútil de todos. Alguém tem algo contra isso?— Declarou Abraxas Malfoy, logo depois de dar um gole em sua cerveja amanteigada._

_— Você quer dizer densaji, né?— Riu Elizabeth Graham— Tarantallegra pelo menos animas as festas... Do que adianta aumentar os dentes de uma pessoa? Pra chamar ela de castor?_

_— Mas pensa, num combate, uma pessoa com dentes grandes não consegue falar nenhum feitiço..._

_— Você acabou de se esquecer que existem os feitiços não verbais...— Mason Prewett._

_— É, mas...— Abraxas foi mais uma vez defender sua opinão._

_Tom Riddle olhava animado a discussão entre os membros de seu novo – e também primeiro – grupo de amigos. Eles eram centenas de vezes melhores que o grupo que antes ele passava seu tempo. Eles o faziam se sentir genuinamente. Aquelas pessoas foram obviamente introduzidas a ele pela única pessoa naquela escola era impossível desgostar: Ariana._

_A cada dia desde aquela aula de poções, Tom parecia se aproxima cada vez mais da loira. Praticamente em todas as aulas fazia dupla com a jovem. Ela virou sua parceira de estudos para lição de casa e ainda passava o seu tempo livre com os a jovem e seu grupo de amigos._

_Estavam no Cabeça de Javali, obviamente, pois o pai de Ariana, Aberforth, era o dono do pub, e assim eles ganhavam cerveja amanteigada de graça._

_— Hey, vamos indo, tenho que comprar uma fantasia para o jantar de Slughorn.— Disse Fleamont Potter._

— Você era amiga de meu avô?

— Fly era uma das melhores pessoas que conheci. Não vivi o suficiente para conhecer o seu pai, mas considero muito a sua família. Tanto Euph e Fly eram pessoas amáveis e gentis. É uma pena que não conheceu eles...

— É...

_— Bem lembrado, eu também tenho que comprar uma...— Respondeu Mason.— Do que vocês vão? Eu e Elizabeth vamos de rei e rainha.— Eles eram um casal.— E você Brax?_

_— Dragão, eu acho. Não literalmente, obviamente. Eu aprendi recentemente um feitiço de fogo inofensivo e pensei em usá-lo. E você, Jane?_

_— Não sei, talvez você possa me ajudar...— A garota lhe lançou o seu olhar mais flertante possível._

_— Claro!— Falou o loiro, espontaneamente. Já gostava daquela garota e não perfeito uma oportunidade para agrada-la.— Vamos lá na Kimmy's. Tenho certeza que ela vai encontrar algo perfeito para você. _

_O grupo se levantou. Ariana foi avisar ao pai que estavam indo, enquanto o resto do grupo esperava na porta. Um tempo depois, ela apareceu novamente com uma mochila pequena. Tom quis perguntar o porque dela, mas ninguém mais parecia interessado na posse da loira, por isso ficou, quieto. Todos partiram, e, de pouco em pouco, o grupo de dissolveu. Sobrou apenas Tom e Ariana, caminhando em direção a Tory Vestimentas._

_— Então vai comprar a sua fantasia na Tory?— Que pergunta imbecil. Se ela estava andando em direção a ela era porque sim, ela ia comprar lá._

_— É... sempre comprei as minhas fantasia de Halloween aí. Tory é a minha prima, por parte de mãe. _

_— Sério? Legal!— Exclamou. Ele se arrependeu na hora, aquilo soou como se estivesse tentando demais. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Era um tolo apaixonado, sem nenhuma dúvida, tentando agradar o interesse amoroso. Ariana riu. Ela o devia achar esquisito._

_— Né? Desde pequena, Tory faz as minhas fantasias. Um dia ela conseguiu fazer uma fantasia de borboleta em que as asas batiam de verdade e me faziam voar – não muito alto, obviamente__. E você, por que vai lá? Sempre achei que preferisse a Kimmy's, quero dizer, as fantasias de lá são mais... sofisticadas._

_— Eu não tenho muito dinheiro.— Tom se sentia levemente desconfortável em contar esse fato obscuro, mas sentia que, para Ariana, o melhor era falar a verdade.— A Kimmy's é muito cara, muito mais do que eu posso pagar. Aquela loja foi feita para pessoas como o Abraxas, destinadas a um império ou algo assim._

_— Sempre achei que você era mais um daqueles sonserinos ricassos... sem ofensa, mas você parece um._

_— Ofensa, por quê?_

_— Desculpa, mas a maior parte dos sonserinos do nosso ano e do anterior são uns babacas. E eu achava que você era assim._

_— E ainda acha?_

_— Nem um pouco.— Ela sorriu docemente.— Mas por que anda com eles?_

_— Eu não sei. Talvez porque assim eu seria mais aceito, acho.— Desabafou. Ariana emanava algo indecifrável para ele. Não sabia se era o jeito em que organizava as palavras ou como sorria com qualquer coisa que ele falava. Ela parecia ser um imã, a puxando para si, como uma torta de maçã recém-saída do forno atraindo crianças curiosas. _

_Ariana usava um vestido listrado azul e branco com uma manga três quartos e Tom vestia uma camisa de mangas compridas enroladas no cotovelo e um colete negro por cima, tendo as mãos no bolso da calça de poliéster. Os dois conversavam animadamente sobre coisas que gostavam, sobre o passado e as expectativas para o futuro. Ariana não percebia, mas Tom admirava cada pequeno detalhe do rosto da jovem enquanto ele se mantinha calado.__ Ariana parecia ter despertado algo novo nele. Sentimentos que, junto a si, traziam novas sensações, doces emoções e um novo prazer. Tudo nela o encantava, dentro e fora: sua voz, seus lábios, seus olhos, seu corpo, seu cabelo, sua risada, sua inteligência, seu jeito, sua maneira de fazer tudo ficar mais leve, sua habilidade em arrancar sorrisos em qualquer lugar ou hora. Ele a amava, de longe, mas a amava. Ele queria, desesperadamente contar, mas não conseguia. Alguma coisa tomava o seu corpo na hora e ele deixava para lá aquele sentimento tão forte que era a única coisa que conseguia pensar quando a flecha de Eros o atingia com mais precisão._

_Um grupo de terceiranistas passou correndo na direção oposta para onde ambos caminhavam e, para evitar uma colisão, Ariana passa o braço esquerdo pelo braço direito de Tom, o puxando levemente. Seus pelos se arrepiaram ao tocar sua pele macia e quente. E, mesmo o perigo tendo passado, o braço de Ariana são saiu do lugar onde ele se encaixou e continuaram a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_Ao chegarem na Todu, Ariana solta o braço de Tom e vai para o caixa, de encontro com uma mulher loira, um pouco mais alta que a aluna de Hogwarts, de olhos verdes. Aquela era Tory, a dona da loja de fantasia. Ambas trocam algumas amenidades e então Ariana tira a mochila das costas e dali pega uma coisa quentinha._

_— Obrigada, Ari. — Falou Tory, pegando a comida das mãos da prima e guardando embaixo do balcão. — Veio fazer sua fantasia de Halloween?_

_— E trouxe outro cliente. — A lufana olhou para o jovem de cabelos negros, logo seguida por Tory._

_— Eu já lhe vi alguma vez por aqui... a-há! Você sempre vem aqui para ajustar as vestes, não?_

_— Acho que sim. — Ele lhe deu um sorriso educado. Havia uma distância considerável entre a porta e o caixa — Hoje vim comprar uma fantasia._

_— Slughorn vai dar uma festa a fantasia esse ano no Halloween. Segundo ele, "existem algumas tradições trouxas que deveriam ser adotadas pelos bruxos, e o Halloween é uma delas!"— Ela fez a melhor imitação do professor de poções que Tom havia visto. O jovem riu._

_— Ah, certo então. — A dona deu um sorrisinho de duplo sentido, direcionando o olhar hora para Tom, hora para Ariana, continuamente. — Tem algo especifico que você queira ou eu posso fazer uma sugestão?_

_— Pode sugerir algo... você sempre tem ótimas ideias._

_— Vou sim...— Tory sorriu.— Entre, entre.— Assim, as duas entram em uma salinha nos fundos, deixando Tom sozinho. Ele se sentou um um banquinho e esperou o tempo passar_

_Meia hora depois, as duas aparecem._

_— Obrigada! Tenho certeza que vai ficar lindo._

_— Não tem de que, priminha. Venha buscar segunda, ok?_

_— Ok.— Ariana fez um joinha.— Tom, sua vez. Eu vou te esperar.— Ele assentiu e entrou na salinha com Tory._

_Aquele espaço era bem bagunçado, com linhas, agulhas e tecidos espalhados pelo local._

_— Fique aqui.— Disse Tory, posicionando Tom em um palanque.— Vou tirar as suas medidas, ok?_

_— S...— Ele nem ao menos pode terminar. Tory prontamente fez uns gestos com a varinha e fitas métricas mediram o sua complexão._

_— O que pensa para a sua fantasia?_

_— Realmente não faço ideia. Mas gostaria de algo não muito chamativo. Preto ou alguma cor escura._

_— Certo... Deixe me ver...— Seu queixo estava apoiado entre o polegar esquerdos e o indicador esquerdos, com a outra mão sustentando o cotovelo. De repente, um sorriso pretensioso surge em sua face.— Tenho uma ideia. O que acha de..._

_Tom adorou a proposta dela._

_— _Você não vai contar a fantasia? Que tipo de pessoa você é?— Ginny questiona, inclinada com os cotovelos nos joelhos, encarando Ariana. Harry riu, mastigando um pedaço de seu sanduíche, de sua namorada.

— Uma pessoa que adora prender a atenção dos seus ouvintes.— Ariana sorriu brincalhona.

Ginny bufou e a mulher continuou a história, sem antes dar uma pequena gargalhada.

_Depois de pagarem e serem avisados para pegar as encomendas dois dias antes do Halloween, Ariana e Tom partiram de volta para Hogwarts, onde presumidamente encontrariam seus amigo._

_No meio do caminhou, involuntariamente, Ariana pegou na mão de Tom, fazendo suas bochechas esquentarem. Porém, ele logo tratou de disfarçar, olhando para o outro lado que não o dela. Com isso, viu uma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção._

_— Olhe, ali.— Disse, apontando para um pouco específico da rua._

_Uma garotinha, com feições assustadas, estava encolhida ao lado de uma escada, entre grandes latões de lixo metálicos._

_No mesmo segundo em que a jovem menina entrou em seu campo de visão, Ariana foi em sua direção, puxando Tom consigo._

_— Olá menininha, qual o seu nome?— Perguntou Ariana, se agachando para ficar na mesma altura que a pequena._

_— Quem é você?— Perguntou ela, desconfiada._

_— Eu sou a Ariana, e esse é o meu amigo Tom. Queremos te ajudar. Onde está a sua mamãe?— Ariana sorriu docemente._

_— Eu não sei.— Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos verde oliva._

_— Qual o seu nome, então? _

_— Rosmerta Bennett.— Murmurou ela timidamente._

_— Então é você a filha da sra. Bennett!— Exclamou Ariana.— Não se preocupe, Rosmerta, vamos achar a sua mãe. Segure a minha mão.— Ariana estendeu sua mão direita, que Rosmerta aceitou._

_Assim, os três caminharam até o Três Vassouras, onde entraram e foram ao bar, tentar achar sra. Bennett._

_"Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo! Eu não tenho palavras para descrever a minha felicidade e como eu agradeço a vocês!" A sra. Bennett disse assim que viu a sua pequena filha, logo a pegando no colo. "Eu estava tão assustada, ainda bem que foi você que a encontrou, Ariana. Você não sabe o quanto eu e Patrick a procuramos..."_

_Desse jeito, Tom e Ariana voltaram finalmente para Hogwarts. No meio do caminho, após refletir sobre o último acontecimento, fez uma pergunta a bela jovem ao seu lado._

_— Como você é tão boa?— As palavras praticamente saíram de sua boca, como se estivessem a muito tempo tentando sair._

_— Perdão?— A jovem de cabelos loiros questionou, com seu tom mostrando o seu recente despertar para a realidade._

_— Quero dizer,— Ele pensou como prosseguir.— você é sempre tão... tão..._

_— Gentil?— Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua face_

_— Isso. Gentil._

_— Eu apenas sigo a regra de ouro._

_— O que?_

_— A regra de ouro? Nunca ouviu?_

_— Não...— Ele respondeu num leve tom de timidez._

_— "Trate os outros como você gostaria de ser tratado."_

_— Como assim?— Ele estava levemente confuso._

_— Eu faço coisas boas para receber coisas boas de volta. Reciprocidade.— Ela sorriu docemente._

_— Entendi.— Ele sorriu de volta. Era impossível de resistir ao sorriso de Ariana._

— Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.— Disse Harry.

— Harry! Eu preciso saber o resto!— Ginny exclamou, levemente indignada.

— Desculpa se eu não posso controlar a minha bexiga.

— Tudo bem, Harry, vá ao banheiro. E continuamos quando você voltar.


End file.
